A Different Type of Love?
by Grimmythekitty'sgirl
Summary: Thats when I started to shake my head "N-no.." he grew angry and sonidoed to me, pinned me against the wall and- WHOA! I ALMOST GAVE IT AWAY! READ TO FINDOUT WHAT HAPPENS!Also rating MAY change...
1. Number 7 has fallen?

A Different Type of Love?

Disclamire: Psst… Hey you…. PSST…. I don't own anybody but Ren and my other Oc's Okee? Nor do I own Bleach… TT^TT

Chapter 1 Number 7 Has Fallen?

I never thought of anyone before never, but him, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, he somehow snuck his way into my god forsaken heart.

'_D-Damn that bastard for doing this to me! I'm supposed to be a deadly arrancar! An Espada none the less! A damned proud one at that! Damn you Grimmjow! Damn you straight to hell! Damn you for making me Number 7 fall in love with you…_' I thought quietly to myself while sobbing as if I was about to cry. It was true I Ren Sachiko Espada 7 had fallen deeply in love with Number 6 Grimmjow Jaggerjack of the Espada. As I was walking down the very long and boringly white hall ways of Las Nochas I had began to let my mind wonder a bit. As if my mind summoned him Grimmjow was right there with his back facing me. I couldn't help my actions after that, I lost my temper, ran up to him, and kicked him in his knee.

'_HA! You bastard take that!_' I thought smugly to myself.

"OW! W-What the hell? Who did that?" As he said that he turned sharply around to see who him harmed then he spotted me and smirked.

"Oh Ren that was you? It's cool if it was you. But why did ya' kick me?"

'_WHY THAT POMPASS ASSHOLE! HE'S SMILING? WHY I OUTTA… W-Wow his smile sure is handsome and look at that chest.'_ Realizing that my thoughts were becoming useless I had to make my record straight.

"B-BECAUSE I WANTED TO! LOOKING AT YOU PISSES ME OFF GOT THAT?" Grimmjow's smirk grew even wider as I started to yell at him and I knew he knew what my feelings were for him.

"Oh ho ok I get it." He said as he started to walk away.

"Hey you get what?" I had to ask or it would have bugged the hell outta me!

"Nothing nothing!" he said and waved a hand as if to brush something off him and continued to walk away.

"H-Hey! Come back here you!" I said trying to keep up.

"You know what? For someone to have the name Joyful Love you sure don't show it." Grimmjow said pissing me off even more.

"S-shut up! I never asked for your opinion on my name now did I? Now if you excuse me this is my stop!" I said while turning to Miss Orihime-Chan's rooms.

"Oh no don't tell me your looking after that wench?" Grimmjow snorted but was soon on the ground withering in pain for I had kicked his family jewels.

"Her name is Orihime and we are friends do not dis my sister!" I said then slammed the door in his face.

"R-Ren san?" I looked up to see Orihime crying and ran over to her.

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU MISS ORIHIME?" I shrieked causing Grimmjow to burst in the small room.

"What?" He asked ready to defend us from anything only to fall over and sigh.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked while getting up and walking over to us as I was holding our newest friend. Orihime had been beaten bad; really bad her face had been pumbled so badly that I couldn't even distinguish it.

"I don't –hic- know what I –hic- did, but –hic- he beat –hic- me up." Orihime was so scared that I didn't even know what to do but get pissed, seriously pissed.

"Who did this Miss Orihime? Tell me right now so I can make them suffer terribly… I'll crush in their damned skull." I said with my spiritual pressure rising by the second.

"Please Ren san don't! Please I don't want you to die! Please please pleas-s-s-e-e-e." Orihime begged me. I couldn't just let this go though so I asked her again but she wouldn't say.

"Ok fine I'll go tell Aizen-sama!" I finally stated getting annoyed and leaving with Grimmjow behind me.

"I won't be long so wait and I'll be right back I swear it on my life." And with that I shut the door walked a few feet away then broke down bawling my eyes out.

"Hey... Hey easy there Ren easy." Grimmjow said while picking me up and holding me.


	2. A Brand New Experience!

Chapter 2 A Brand New Experience!

I sat in his arms crying for what seemed like hours or at least pretending to cry. I couldn't help but feel comfortable in his arms, and having one of those big muscular amazingly hot arms rubbing on my back. I lost track of time until he spoke to me.

"Hey we're here…" Grimmjow whispered oh so softly in my ear while grinning. I tried to hold back the odd yet amazing shiver that was running up and down my spine.

"I-I see…" I said while trying to breathe normally but failing miserably.

'_Damn was he trying to turn me on? I mean seriously! He practically brushed my damned ear!' _I thought quietly to my self as we entered Aizen Sama's room.

"Yes my wonderful Espada?" The man said.

"My dearest Aizen Sama, I have grave news about Miss Orihime Inoue." I said while bowing down before my master. Aizen Sama stood up and looked concerned.

"What do you mean my child?" He asked.

"Aizen Sama someone has broken into her room and beat her quite badly." I was hoping for their death to be brutal and painful. I got my wish.

"Ren please find out who did this and kill them. Oh! And please take your time." Aizen Sama said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Thank you Aizen Sama I'll _**GLADLY**_ execute the bastard…" I hissed letting all my spiritual pressure go. Grimmjow smiled most likely because a fight was about to start and _**I**_ was in it.

"Having fun Grimmjow?" Aizen Sama asked looking at a very excited Grimmjow.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I SURE AS HELL AM!" Grimmjow yelled out while laughing I couldn't help but smile my self after all Orihime was about to be avenged.

My grinning must of scared Grimmjow a little because when I looked at him while grinning he stopped mid laugh and ran away from me screaming something like "Demon she's a demon!"

"Hey! I am not!" I shouted back angrily and threw a shoe at him.

Grimmjow fell over with an "Oof!" I sat there for a moment watching Girmmjow rubbing his ass a started cracking up.

"AHAHAHA! You look like a damn idiot sitting there!" I yelled trying to catch my breath. He snarled and glared at me.

"What? You gonna do something about it?" I asked as we made our way to Nniotora's room.

"So what's the plan?" Grimmjow asked me as we turned the corner.

"What do you mean what's the plan?" I asked confused to why he would ask me that.

"Well since we are going to CRUSH Nniotora for what he did to Orihime we need a plan…" He said as a matter of fact like. Annoyed by his sudden change in attitude towards the subject.

"Again I ask what do you mean what's the plan? We are going to wing it!" I griped then grinned wildly. Grimmjow soon joined me in grinning.

"Did I ever tell you how _sexy_ you can be when you speak my language?" He asked me in a tone that made my heart skip several beats a second.

'_Damn there he goes again… Why me? And did I even hear him correctly? I don't believe he said that to me! Damn him…' _While I was lost in thought I never noticed him sonido behind me.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered huskily in my ear. At that moment three things happened one: I jumped like a god damned mad man, two: I landed on Grimmjow facing him, three: I WAS FUCKING KISSING HIM!


End file.
